A Night at Wayne Manor and Other Cut Scenes
by Lelila
Summary: Full Title: A Night at Wayne Manor and Other Cut Scenes from Falling II: The Curse of the Bat. All the naughty bits I had to take out to keep that story rated T. This is rated M for a reason, people! Totally RobStar
1. Chapter 1

To answer your question, yes, I'm still working on _Falling._ (C'mon, I've updated three times in two weeks!) But this plot bunny has been hopping around in my head for a few days now, and I really want to get it down on paper (up on the screen?) before I lose it. It's eventually going to be incorporated into a larger story – the sequel to _Falling _– but I thought it was pretty cute all by itself, and thought I'd get it out there as a teaser. It's rated mostly for language; depending on how the sequel goes, I may do a little editing and make it a T, but for right now, here it is in all its unedited glory.

So, here's the setup: the Titans have gone to Gotham City and are staying with Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, Robin's former mentor. (It's more complicated than that, but this is a teaser, remember?) But! Robin doesn't want Batman to know about his relationship with Starfire, so they've been hiding it, which means they're sleeping in separate bedrooms…

Oh yeah. Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics and whoever else happens to be licensing them. I'm not one of them. But no worries; I'm not making any money on this.

On with the plot bunny!

* * *

_A Night at Wayne Manor_

By Lelila

Robin tossed and turned. Despite being bone tired, he couldn't sleep. The evening had been incredibly uncomfortable for the most part, with people wanting his attention left and right, and seemingly every eligible girl in Gotham wanting to dance with him. To make it worse, Starfire had looked out of this world. In her white evening gown with her hair all curled, she looked like an angel. Robin had ached to be near her all evening. He had managed a few dances with her, but had kept a respectable distance between himself and her, despite his overwhelming urge to pull her close.

Frustrated, Robin flipped over onto his stomach, his arm falling over the second pillow in the bed. Out of habit, he snuggled against it, pressing his nose downward to get a good smell of her…

Her! That was it! The only way he was going to be able to get any sleep was if she were in his arms. He'd grown so used to it over the past few months, especially since they'd become _Revolethen_, that the only way he could feel comfortable enough to sleep was if she were there beside him.

Tossing off the covers and not bothering with a robe, Robin went to the door and poked his head out. The hallway was empty. He knew every inch of Wayne Manor was monitored, but hoped that Bruce had enough respect for him and his friends that he wouldn't review the surveillance from this wing. And if he didn't…well, he'd deal with that later. Right now he needed to be with Starfire, and that overruled everything else.

Even so, he crept along the hall near the wall, silent as a ghost, keeping to the shadows. He passed Cyborg's room and dashed across the hall in two quick bounds. He eased Starfire's door open as quietly as possible, the only sound being the soft snick of the bolt against the strikeplate. He ducked inside and closed the door just as quietly. He took a step over to the dresser and turned the lamp around that he knew held the security camera. Bruce might find out he was in here, but he was _not_ going to have the satisfaction of watching them together.

He turned to the bed, and felt his breath leave him as he caught sight of Starfire on the low light. She lay at something of an odd angle, sort of on her side, sort of on her back, with her face turned into the pillow. But, considering the fact that she used to sleep with her feet on the pillows and her head at the foot of the bed, Robin didn't think too much of it.

No, what struck him was the fact that her shoulder and neck were exposed, especially the graceful curve where they met. This was a place Starfire almost always kept covered ("It is a vulnerable area," she had explained.), and he quickly became enamored with the spot when he started seeing it on a regular basis.

Drawn to her like a moth to a flame, Robin sank onto the bed and softly pressed his lips to the base of her neck…

Starfire started from her sleep and whipped her arm around to strike at her "attacker." Robin caught her wrist, pushed her onto her back, and seared his lips to hers.

It took Starfire a moment to realize what was happening and who was there, but when she did, she threw her free arm around her _aiyknrw_ and pulled him close, deepening the kiss.

"Robin? What are you…doing here?" she asked as Robin continued to pull kisses from her lips.

"I couldn't sleep." Kiss. "The bed felt…" Kiss. "…too empty…" Kiss. "…without you." Kiss.

Starfire smiled against his lips. "My bed…" Kiss. "…has also felt…" Kiss. "…vacant…" Kiss. "…without your presence." Kiss. "Do you wish to…" Kiss. "_xioykrw?_" Kiss.

Robin's entire body flushed at the Tameranian word for 'making love.' "Yes," he said emphatically before sealing their lips for a particularly passionate kiss. "But," he continued, still dragging his lips over hers, pausing every few words to pull a kiss from them, "we shouldn't." He felt Starfire's lips frown against his. "We'll…lose track of time." Kiss. "And…you can be a little noisy." Kiss.

Starfire's lips twisted in confusion. "You also make sounds…during…_ xioykrw_." Kiss.

It was Robin's turn to smile. "Not like you do." Kiss. He felt Starfire's lips turn down again. "It's okay." Kiss. "I like it." Kiss. "It turns me on," he indulged before pressing in for a firmer kiss. "But the walls on this floor…are thin. Not like…Titan's Tower. We could…wake someone." More kissing.

"Then…it is best…that we…do the sleeping…yes?" Starfire asked around several kisses.

"Mmm-hmm," Robin hummed against her lips.

"Then…please join me…underneath…the coverings." Kiss kiss kiss.

Loathe to pull himself away for even the few moments it would take to crawl beneath the bedclothes, Robin lowered his head to kiss Starfire deeply. She responded in kind, running her fingers through his hair. He was seriously reconsidering his 'sleep only' decision as their lips parted and he opened his eyes fully for the first time since he'd sat on the bed. Even in the dim light, he could see the color in Starfire's cheeks had risen and her lips were slightly swollen. Robin felt his body flush again, and with the blood rushing away from his brain, he knew he needed to touch more than just her lips. He slipped from the bed, his eyes never leaving hers, and slid beneath the covers. Starfire turned on her side and welcomed Robin into her arms. He ran his fingers up her side and splayed them over her back, pressing the full length of his body to hers. He hovered his lips over hers, inhaling her intoxicating scent and nuzzling her nose before kissing her yet again, nibbling on her lower lip. Starfire slipped her leg over his hips and pulled him ever closer.

"Do you still wish…to simply…do the sleeping?" Starfire asked between kisses.

"No," he admitted before running the tip of his tongue along her top lip. "But…we should…probably…" he trailed off as Starfire pushed her tongue into his mouth.

"Then perhaps…one of us…should roll over…and we should…do the spooning," Starfire suggested as she continued to kiss him.

"Good…idea."

After a few more kisses, Starfire began to pull away. "I shall do the rolling over," she whispered.

"No, wait!" Robin gripped her arm, stopping her. "I think, ahem, maybe I should." He pressed his hips into hers to illustrate why.

Starfire giggled that wonderful little laugh of hers. "Oh! Very well." She pulled her leg back and pressed her lips to Robin's softly. "Good night, Robin."

He returned the kiss. "Good night, Starfire," he whispered, and kissed her again. He frowned and forced himself to roll over. He was soon relieved somewhat when he felt Starfire press herself to his back and put an arm around him. He took her hand in his and was finally able to go to sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire was vaguely surprised to find herself facing Robin when she awoke; they usually woke up more or less in the same position they'd gone to sleep in. But she wasn't bothered by it, and took the opportunity to softly press her lips to his.

Robin stirred. "Good morning, Robin," Starfire whispered.

"'Mornin'," he mumbled back, without opening his eyes.

"How are you this morning?"

Robin half-opened one blue eye to look at her. "Ask me again when I'm awake." But wakefulness quickly pierced his brain as he remembered where he was and realized that that was the sun streaming through the window. "Fuck!" he swore as his eyes snapped open.

"Robin!" Starfire scolded. Robin had long ago explained the meaning of the word, a crude word literally meaning "to copulate," but really used to mean "to take unfair advantage." It was also used as an epithet, generally meaning, "this is really bad." Starfire didn't like the word, and Robin rarely used it in her presence.

"What time is it?" he asked desperately, craning his neck to find the clock in the room. "7:30?! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Robin sputtered, throwing the covers off and rolling out of bed.

"Robin! You know I do not like that word. There is no such thing as fucking on Tameran." She sat up and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, Star, but I really should have been out of here before the sun came up." He leaned over the bed to kiss her.

"I still do not understand why we simply do not tell the Batman about our relationship," Starfire frowned before Robin's lips found their target.

Robin sighed and rest his forehead against hers. "I've explained that, Star. He wouldn't approve."

"Why do you need his approval? You have your own team; you are not beholden to him for anything. Can you not simply disagree with him on this one point?"

"It's not that simple." Robin reached up to cup her cheek. "Look, we'll talk about this later, okay? I really need to go."

"Hmmph!" Starfire closed her eyes and looked away in disapproval.

"Star…" Robin pleaded, turning her head back to look into his eyes.

"If you must," she groused.

"Thank you," he whispered, brushing his lips across hers before taking the few steps toward the door. He put his hand on the knob, stopped, and turned around. "Wait…I need you to see if the coast is clear."

Starfire looked at him incredulously. After a moment of him begging her with his eyes and her glaring at him, she finally relented. "Oh, very well," she muttered, and crossed to the door, which he opened for her. "There is no one in the hallway," she reported a moment later.

"Okay, I gotta go," Robin whispered, moving around to exit. He kissed her quickly. "I'll see you at breakfast. Don't be mad." He watched her shake her head as he closed the door behind him.

He turned around and had taken one step back towards his own room when Alfred, Bruce's butler, rounded the corner.

"Good morning, Master Dick," he greeted.

"Uh…'mornin', Alfred," Robin replied, suddenly very aware of the fact that he was standing there in his underwear. His brain scrambled for an explanation….

* * *

What'd ya think? Cute, huh? Be sure to review! And to check out _Falling_ if you haven't already!


	2. New Techniques

_Teen Titans_ belong to DC Comics. That ain't me.

_Prologue: New Techniques_

Starfire returned from her patrol and floated into Ops, surprised to find the large monitor/television screen that dominated the East wall tuned to a national news station. A lone figure sat in the middle of the sofa, apparently engrossed by the broadcast.

Starfire would have known that silhouette anywhere. Both happy to see him and concerned that he was up so late, she flew up behind him. "Robin? Is something the matter?"

The figure turned around and Starfire saw him smile in the light given off by the TV. "Nothing's wrong, Star. I was just waiting for you."

Starfire reached the back of the sofa and put a hand on it. "Would not sleep be more prudent at this time of night? Surely you would have seen me once you awoke."

"Maybe. But I haven't seen you all day. I missed you."

Starfire couldn't help but smile at that, but admonished him all the same. "The fault is yours for spending the entire day reviewing crime reports."

"I've been neglecting them a little lately," he said as she flew over the sofa-back to sit next to him. "And for that, the fault is yours." He smirked at her.

"Mine?" She blinked innocently at him, her lips betraying just how un-innocent she was.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice husky. He put a hand on her arm and leaned in. "You're just too damn distracting," he breathed against her lips before capturing them with his own.

She smiled against his mouth before returning the affection. "I could send you back to your room most nights," she murmured between kisses. "To make sure you are not 'distracted' in the mornings the way you so often seem to be."

"Oh…don't you dare," he chortled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. Their kisses quickly grew heated, and several articles of clothing were removed before Starfire swung a leg over his hips and she settled herself into his lap, grinding herself against him. Robin tossed her neckplate to the floor and bit rather firmly into the flesh above her collarbone. Starfire let out a mewling moan and threw her head back. Robin sat back, catching his breath as he took her in for a moment. He started to lift her off of him. "C'mon, let's…"

"No," Starfire told him, pushing him back down. "Let us remain here." She leaned against him, whispering in his ear. "I have often fantasized about performing _xioykrw _here on the sofa."

Robin laughed nervously, the sound vibrating through Starfire's chest. "That sounds…hot, but…"

"Friend Cyborg is on patrol and will not return for several hours," she purred into his ear, nibbling on the lobe and flicking her tongue against it. "Our other friends are asleep and should not awaken until after dawn. I believe our chances of being discovered are quite slim." She squirmed against him in an effort to ignite his nerves.

"Uh…okay…but…"

"Besides, the danger of discovery will make it more exciting, yes?" She plunged her tongue into his ear, and she felt him shudder beneath her.

"Yes!" he growled, and pushed her away, yanking her top over her head and arms. He latched his lips over her nipple like a starving man having his first meal and sucked ravenously, pulling the bud between his teeth. Starfire squealed, pressing herself into his ministrations.

Their affections became frenzied, and most of the rest of their clothing quickly found itself on the floor or slung over furniture. As Starfire, wearing only her skirt, moved to relieve Robin of his athletic supporter, Robin reached for his belt to retrieve their protection. While they'd never made love in anyplace quite this public, they hadn't restricted it to Starfire's – their – bedroom, either. As a result, he always kept a few condoms in his utility belt.

But not tonight. He searched a few compartments that he might have put them in by mistake, though he doubted he would have done that. Knowing where something was in the middle of a mission could mean the difference between life and death. Still, he searched a bit more. Nothing. "Uh…Star…"

"What is it, _Revoleth_ Robin?" she asked, rubbing his thighs.

"I don't seem to have any condoms."

Starfire frowned. "Do you not normally keep some in your belt?"

"Yes, but…we haven't had any missions lately, and I usually only restock it after a mission…"

Starfire's frown deepened, but quickly twisted into the naughty grin that Robin had grown to love. "No matter," she finally said. "We are monogamous and free of pathogens. There are other ways to pleasure each other."

Before Robin could question her or even react, Starfire reached between his legs and wrapped her fingers around his aroused manhood, stroking it softly.

Robin gasped and trembled. "Star…" was all he could manage.

Starfire's grin grew even more naughty as she crouched between his knees. She had fallen in love with Robin's penis the first moment she'd seen it, and not just because of the pleasure it gave her. Part of it was utter novelty of it; it was so different from her own body. But she was utterly fascinated by the way it looked: the gentle curve that it had, the criss-crossing of the veins beneath the skin, the way the head peaked out from beneath its hood of skin. She loved to touch it, too; the feel of the silkiness of the skin, the way it slipped over what felt like steel beneath, the sponginess of the head. She even loved it when it was flaccid – it was so cute just hanging there, kind of the symbol of Robin's vulnerability. She loved to squeeze it in that state; it was squishy yet resilient.

She trailed her fingers along the length, enjoying the feel of his skin. She coiled them around the shaft, twisting as she softly stroked him. She glanced up when she heard him exhale a shaky breath to see him with a pinched look on his face, his eyes squeezed shut.

She gently pulled the foreskin back and rubbed her thumb over the tip. She was mildly surprised to find moisture there. He'd never allowed her to do this before; she generally only stroked him a few times before he grabbed her hand away and sheathed himself in rubber. Any disappointment she may have had was always quickly dispelled by his affections.

Experimentally, she put her thumb in her mouth and was delighted by what she tasted. It was salty and warm and vaguely reminded her of freshly baked bread. Desiring more, she leaned over and laved her tongue over his head, relishing the tang his skin gave to the liquid.

She felt his whole body quiver. "Star…" he hissed.

She raised her eyes to look at him, her lips still around the end of his member. His eyes were now wide and his jaw clenched. An impish thrill ran through her at the sight, and she flicked her tongue again. Again, he shuddered.

Seeing his reaction, Starfire let the idea that had entered her brain a moment ago take over and continued swirling her tongue over his glans, poking between it and his foreskin, and finally, sucking it into her mouth.

As Robin groaned and squirmed, Starfire began to thoroughly enjoy herself. His heat, his smell, his taste, the texture of his skin on her tongue; it was like enjoying a savory meal. She licked and sucked at him, unconsciously taking more and more of him into her mouth.

A flush ran through her as she felt the round tip of his sex fit itself against her soft palate. She fought the urge to gag and opened her half-lidded eyes to realize just how much of him she'd taken in. Without thinking about it, she hummed a low note and sucked with all her might.

"Ugh…Starfire!" Robin groaned, gripping the sofa cushions.

Starfire started to stroke him with her mouth, slowly bobbing up and down, sucking and humming and nibbling now and again. As she gradually increased her speed, her hair fell over her face. Robin reached down and pushed it back, winding his fingers into the red locks and allowing his hand to be carried as her head moved. Before too long, Starfire felt the organ twitch in her mouth and Robin's grip on her hair increased. "Oh…Starfire….!" he howled, emptying himself onto her tongue.

If the initial liquid she had tasted had been wonderful, this was ambrosia. Her eyes sparked as she licked him clean, careful to get every drop.

"Stop…stop…" Robin panted after a few moments. He leaned over and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back.

"Was that not acceptable?" Starfire asked.

"Acceptable?!" Robin croaked. "Star, that was incredible. I just can't take any more right this second."

Starfire smiled patiently and crawled up onto the sofa next to him. "Come, let us rest for a while." She wrapped her arms around him and lay back on the cushions, pulling his cape over them. He snuggled into the crook of her neck, still panting against her skin.

"Where…how did you learn to do that?" he asked after a few moments.

Starfire stroked his hair. "Raven gave me a book on Earthly sexual practices. I believe it is called 'The Kama Sutra.'"

She felt Robin stiffen. "Raven gave you a copy of 'The Kama Sutra'? I don't know whether to yell at her or thank her."

"This is a problem?" she asked. "There are many interesting techniques I wish to try."

He looked up at her, his eyes wide. "Um…let's save them for another night, okay?" He reached over her for the remote and shut the TV off before softly kissing her lips.

"I agree sleep seems most prudent."

"Mm-hum," he answered before snuggling back against her neck. "Good night, Starfire."

"Good night, Robin."

* * *

This scene takes place right before Chapter One of _Falling II: The Curse of the Bat _(it's up now, go read it!). I've decided to go this route with the cut scenes from _The Curse of the Bat_; I'll just post them as I get them written. I think I can keep that story a T with a little editing; there's actually only one more scene that's currently on my outline that will require this kind of editing (that's always subject to change, though!). _A Night at Wayne Manor_ will not appear in the same version in the story, which is why I'm leaving the version that's up now alone. (I didn't want to screw up the review process, which is why this is chapter 2. This is the very, very beginning of the story).

So, yeah, this is more or less a PWP scene, which I don't generally do, but I had the idea that this is what happened when I wrote _On the Sofa_, and I had this picture in my head of them on the sofa, Starfire straddling Robin's hips, the two of them making out like mad. And then the idea that Raven gave Starfire "The Kama Sutra" was just too good a joke to pass up, so here it is. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!


	3. On the Sofa

See the Author's Note at the bottom...

_Teen Titans_ belong to DC Comics and its licensees. I'm not one of them. I'm also not making any money doing this. Oh, how I wish I were…

_Chapter 1: On the Sofa_

It was nearly dawn when Cyborg returned from patrol. Deciding it was too late to go to bed and too early to make breakfast, he headed toward the sofa to flip some channels and maybe catch some news. Unlike Robin and Beast Boy, who usually hopped over the back of the sofa (something Starfire was known to do as well, though she usually flew over), Cyborg's bulk required him to walk around to the front. When he got there, the sight that met his eyes froze him in his spot.

For what felt like forever, he refused to believe it. Not on _his_ sofa. No. He was seeing things, right?

What took him so long to comprehend was Robin and Starfire asleep on the sofa. But not just asleep; _naked_ and asleep.

Starfire was on her back, her red hair spilling over the cushions. Robin lay in her arms, his face nuzzled into the crook of her neck, his arm conveniently tucked over her chest and under her shoulder. Robin's cape covered them from the waist down; one of Starfire's long legs hung off the edge of the cushion while Robin's big feet stuck out from beneath the corner of his cape. A glance around revealed clothing on the floor, the ends of the sofa, and…was that Robin's athletic supporter on the coffee table??

"Ahhhh!!" Cyborg yelled, reality finally settling into his brain. "Tell me you did not have sex on the sofa!!"

The slumbering lovers started from their sleep. Robin eyed their teammate with the one unmasked blue eye that wasn't pressed to Starfire's neck. "Uh…we didn't have sex on the sofa?"

"Aw, man!" Cyborg started to freak out. "I'm gonna have to steam clean the thing!"

"Well…we didn't _really_ have sex," Robin tried to placate him. "See…Star still has her skirt on," He hitched his cape up just enough to reveal a bit of purple cloth at Starfire's hip.

"Well, ya obviously did _something_, or all of this wouldn't be laying around," he gestured to the scattered clothing. He hooked his pinky through the elastic of Robin's cup, holding it up for inspection. "Tell me this is not what I think it is!"

Robin looked sheepish. "No…it's what you think it is."

"Ewww! Ewww!" Cyborg dropped the offensive piece of Robin's uniform, shaking his hands. "I'm just gonna have to get a new coffee table, that's all there is to it."

"Friend Cyborg," Starfire started, attempting to sit up. Robin tightened his arms around her, holding her down and using himself to cover her. She frowned at him, but turned back to Cyborg. "Why are you so agitated by our presence on the sofa? We often sit here, even sleep here."

"Yeah, but you don't…or do you?? Oh… my sofa!!" Cyborg sputtered.

Starfire looked back to Robin, who was still lying on her chest doing his best to cover her up. "Well, Star, here on Earth, sex is _very_ private; to the point that people don't even want to know that other people have done it, much less see them doing it."

"Is that why Raven is so bothered by the fact that she can sometimes feel when we are together?"

"Um-hmm," Robin nodded.

"Look, you guys," Cyborg broke in, seemingly calmed down a bit, "I think it's great you're together. I'm even okay with the fact that you're sleeping together. But…the sofa…!"

"We got carried away, Cy. It won't happen again."

Starfire's eyebrows knit. "Does that mean you do not wish for me to…"

Robin slapped two fingers against her lips, cutting her off. "No, I didn't say that. You can do that as often as you like," he grinned a little ferally, but his face turned bright red at the same time. "We just… should have gone back to our room."

"Do what?" Beast Boy asked out of nowhere.

Robin and Starfire snapped their heads to the back of the sofa to find Beast Boy and Raven standing over them. "None of your business," Robin snarled at the changeling at the same time Raven said it. Robin's eyes swiveled. "Raven?"

"Don't worry," she held up a hand. "I didn't feel anything. But I'm not an idiot either." She glanced sidelong at Beast Boy.

Robin heaved a sigh and buried his face in Starfire's neck again. "How long have you two been standing there?" he asked into the sofa cushion.

"Since Cyborg declared the need for a new coffee table," Raven replied.

Robin moaned and hugged Starfire more tightly.

"Friends," Starfire stroked Robin's hair a few times. "I am sorry if we have embarrassed you. We believed we would not be disturbed."

"So….do you guys do this every time you're alone in here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh…my sofa…" Cyborg moaned.

"This is the first time," Robin mumbled to the sofa again.

"For everybody's sanity, please make it the last," Raven monotoned.

"We shall endeavor to be more discreet," Starfire replied, again attempting to sit up. Robin again tightened his grip and shifted his weight, keeping her still. "Robin, why do you keep pressing me down?"

"Because we're naked," he muttered to her through clenched teeth.

"No, you are naked. As you pointed out to Cyborg, I still have my skirt on."

Robin buried his head even further down into the cushion above her shoulder. "But you're still topless…"

"You often go shirtless when you are training and our friends see you."

The skin of Robin's back was starting to turn red. "But I'm a guy."

"Why should that make a difference?"

"It's considered unseemly for a woman to bare her breasts in our culture," Raven broke in, saving Robin. "It's terribly sexist, but, considering that breasts are looked on much more as objects of sexual desire than for what their true function is, well…it's better to cover yourself."

"Thank you, Raven," Robin told the sofa.

Beast Boy suddenly burst out laughing. "She's been here how long? And the two of you…and she doesn't know this yet?" He fell over, rolling on the floor, holding his sides.

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head. She used her magic to pick both Beast Boy and a still somewhat shocked Cyborg up and drag them from the room. "We'll give you two a few minutes to get dressed."

Robin went slack against Starfire and groaned against her skin. "Robin?" she queried.

He looked up at her and smiled softly. "The things I go through for you."

She looked at him quizzically, but he just reached up and kissed her softly. "Cy was right," he said, running a finger around her jawline, "we should keep this in private quarters."

She pouted for a moment, but then grinned coyly. "It was fun, though, was it not?"

Robin knew that grin, and returned it. "It was…beyond fun." He rocked up to his hands and knees. "C'mon, let's get dressed."

Starfire hummed a disappointed note, but rolled off the sofa and went looking for her top.

"So…do women really go topless on Tamaran?" Robin asked as he pulled his shirt back on.

"It is acceptable in certain situations for both genders to be shirtless."

He watched her as she refastened her neckplate. "How come you never have?"

"Well…in my efforts to fit in on my new planet, I have noticed that most people wear shirts, so I have done so as well."

"And when you were on Tameran?"

She shook her head. "I was too young before…before I left. Children are always well covered to protect them from the elements."

Robin sat down to lace up his boots. "So…what situations are acceptable for women to go topless?"

"At certain festivals," Starfire replied, pulling on her gauntlets. "In battle. It is considered very brave for either sex to go into battle with no chest plate. Younger women sometimes go shirtless in everyday life, but that is usually considered immodest once she becomes a mother."

"Really," Robin commented, clasping his cape around his neck. He couldn't help the smirk that crept onto his face.

Starfire caught it. "Do you wish for me, a young woman who has not yet become a mother, to be shirtless more often?" Robin's smirk was reflected on her own features.

Robin had replaced his mask, so Starfire didn't see his eyes go wide. She did see his smirk turn a bit evil. He took a step and put his hands on her hips, pulling them against his own. "Yes," he growled, looking down into her eyes. He'd just noticed in the past couple of days that he'd finally gotten to be taller than she was, if only by an inch or so. "But…I think you'd be too distracting that way…to me, to Beast Boy and Cyborg, and definitely to the city at large. So…" he sighed, pulling her in for a hug, "I think you'd better keep yourself covered up."

"Except, perhaps, in our room? I will make a point of being shirtless in there more often." She giggled.

Robin laughed. "If that's possible. You're shirtless in there pretty often as it is." He drew back and took her face in his hands, kissing her softly before resting his forehead to hers. "C'mon, let's go make breakfast for everybody." He stepped back, letting his hands slide down her arms.

"Oh! May we have zorkaberry pancakes?"

Robin smiled again, this time simply at the joy he took in Starfire's personality. "Sure."

* * *

Now…I know you're thinking…haven't I already read this? Guess what? You're right! I got a review from Kryalla Orchid, who is the Goddess of Teen Titans fanfic, IMOHO at least, that pointed out that Robin wasn't terribly in-character in this version, and, as much as I hate to admit it, she was right. I realized after I read that that I need Robin to be in a different place at this point in the story. When I conceived this scene it was more of a one-shot, but as I started to construct this story, I realized that this would be a good opener. However, I didn't stop to take into account what's going to happen after this when I decided that. So…I rewrote it, and THAT's what's up over with the story now. But, I really like this version; I think it's some of the funniest stuff I've ever written, and I couldn't bare to just zap it. Thankfully, I already had this Cut Scenes story set up, so it shall live here!


	4. Promises

Note: This is _not_ the entire chapter; the last third is not included here so be sure to read the version over at the main story or you'll miss plot points! More Author's Notes at the end...

Despite the fact that I'm rather ticked at DC Comics right now, I, alas, still cannot claim ownership of _Teen Titans._

_Chapter 7: Promises_

Robin arrived back at the Tower in the early evening on Tuesday. He found Ops much as he'd left it: Beast Boy and Cyborg were insulting each other as they played Gamestation and Raven floated in the corner reading a book.

"Hey guys," he greeted, dropping his duffle on the floor.

"Oh, no way!" Beast Boy cried, obviously reacting to Cyborg's character stomping his own.

"There's a reason I call you Grass Stain," Cyborg taunted.

The Gamestation was suddenly encased in a black aura and the game paused. "Hey!" the boys cried together. They turned around, the scowls on their faces quickly turning to shock. "Dude, what'd you do to your hair?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin looked much as he had when he'd left: worn jeans, hooded sweatshirt, sunglasses, and streaked hair, this time in cherry red. "It's a disguise," he frowned, annoyed that Beast Boy's attention span was so short that he wouldn't have remembered that.

"How was your trip?" Raven asked, putting her feet on the floor at the same time she released the Gamestation from her powers. The boys scrambled to pause and save what they'd been doing.

"Eventful," he replied. "Listen, I need to talk to you guys about…"

"ROBIN!"

Oh crap. Starfire…

It wasn't that Robin was unhappy to see her; on the contrary, she was a sight for sore eyes (not that he saw much of her as she literally flew into his arms and sealed her lips to his). No, it was just that he had been so wrapped up in planning out this upcoming mission, figuring out what to tell his team and how to present them to Batman that his romantic relationship with Starfire had been pushed to the back of his mind. Batman could NOT know about them. But getting Starfire to go along with that was probably going to be the hardest part of all of this…

All of that flashed through his head in just a few seconds. It quickly faded away as his senses were overcome by Starfire: the heat of her body, the soft but insistent press of her lips, the poke of her nails as she dug them into his back, the scent that was partly her shampoo and partly just _her._

"_You have a promise to me to keep, yes?"_ she whispered in Tameranian when their lips finally parted.

Robin pressed his forehead to hers. She wasn't going to make this any easier. "Yes," he murmured in English. "Yes, I do." At least their private reunion would give him a chance to explain all of this to her.

She began to drift away from him, pulling him by his hand. "I need to talk to Starfire," he explained over his shoulder as she led him away. "But I'm gonna need to talk to all of you in a bit…"

"I don't know, man," Cyborg shook his head, a grin pulling at his lips. "I don't like you like that!"

"Huh?" Beast Boy grunted, looking up at his mechanical friend. "Oh!" he got it after a second. "Yeah, Robin," he called. "I really don't want to 'talk' to you the same way you 'talk' to Starfire!"

Robin waved a dismissive hand as Starfire pulled him into the hallway. He had to run to keep up with her as she dragged him towards their room. She let go of him as they went through the door and he stumbled a bit from the inertia. As he regained his footing, he noticed Starfire had pushed her fingers underneath the hem of her halter top, in-between her breasts. He looked at her with questioning eyes as she pulled something out. "I have 'kept it close to my heart,' is that the expression?" she said as she opened her hand. His _**dpi'syr**_gem lay in her palm.

Robin smiled, loving the fact that she had taken the phrase so literally. He took her hand in both of his, kissing her fingers the way he had when he'd left. "Thank you for taking such good care of it." He loosened his hold and took the gem from her, lifting his shirt to press it into his navel.

Starfire's face lit up, and she yanked his shirt over his head. "Ow! Star!" he protested as his neck bent at an angle it wasn't meant to go. She ignored him as she tossed the garment away and pulled her skirt down around her hips, exposing her own _**dpi'syr**_ gem. She threw her arms around his neck, causing the gems to touch and Robin's emotions to ignite.

Robin sucked in a breath as a wave of love and relief washed over him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "God, I missed you," he whispered into her hair.

"I have missed you more than I can express," her voice vibrated near his ear.

He pulled back just enough to kiss her, softly at first, but it quickly become more intense as she returned the affection and both of their hands began to roam. He felt her thread her fingers through his hair, something he loved. Between that, the intensity of his emotions caused by contact of the _**dpi'syr**_ gems and just Starfire's utter nearness, Robin began to lose himself. Everything that had happened in the past few days and the tasks they were facing in the next few faded away as the only thing that existed in the universe was Starfire.

They separated after several minutes, their chests heaving. Starfire lifted from the floor, floating in her happiness, causing the gems to disconnect. Robin shook his head, the sudden quieting of his emotions making him feel as though someone had just shut off a loud radio.

"I find this even less aesthetically pleasing than when you left," she remarked, smiling down at him as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"It'll wash out, just like the blond stuff did."

"Then let us do that. I wish to see 'my' Robin again!" She extricated herself from his embrace and started to pull him towards the door again, somehow yanking off her boots one-handed.

"What…now?" Robin blustered, knowing very well what was going to happen if they wound up in the bathroom together.

"Certainly! You must be in need of a washing after your travels. I know I always am."

"But…Star…I need to talk to you about…"

"It will wait until you are clean." She pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door. "Remove the remainder of your clothing, please!" she ordered cheerily as she took off her neckplate.

Robin put his foot up on the toilet to unlace his boot, unable to suppress a smirk. "You're intent on doing this now, huh?"

"I am intent on doing the washing of your hair, yes," she returned, stepping out of her skirt. "Although I would not be opposed to other things happening in the process." She flashed him a wicked grin.

Robin shook his head as he kicked off his boots. He supposed telling Starfire about their mission could wait an hour or so; it's not like he was looking forward to the conversation, anyway. And he _had_ missed her terribly.

Starfire, naked as the day she was born, stepped over to the tub and turned on the water before glancing over her shoulder. "You are still wearing too much clothing."

"I'm workin' on it," he grinned, unzipping his jeans and letting them fall around his ankles. He pushed his briefs down and looked up to see Starfire step into the tub and duck her head under the shower. He felt his sex twitch as he watched the water sluice through her hair and over her lean body. He swallowed in an effort to control himself. They were here to wash the dye out of his hair, right? _Riiiiight…_

He stepped in front of her and pulled the curtain before sliding his hands around her back, reveling in the feel of the water flowing over her skin. He loved making love in the shower, for a couple of reasons. The first was the water itself; it added a sensual element that seemed to heighten every caress. The second was the confined area of the tub; Starfire couldn't always control her flying when they were intimate, and while Robin was getting very good at holding on to her, he liked the fact that she didn't really have anywhere to go when they were in here.

Starfire stepped into his embrace and pressed her body to his for a moment before pushing him away and spinning him around. She pulled him back to have him stand more fully under the spray.

"Moisten your hair, please," she told him.

"Yes, Ma'am," he chuckled, dipping his head under the water. After a few seconds of soaking, he looked over his shoulder to find Starfire floating a foot or so off the bottom of the tub, her head very near the ceiling, the shampoo bottle in her hand. She drifted up behind him and squirted some of the shampoo directly onto his head.

"Ahhh! That's cold!"

"I am certain it will warm," she told him, dropping the bottle into his hands and winding her fingers into his hair. Robin's eyes rolled back into his head as Starfire began to work the shampoo through his locks. She caressed and massaged his scalp, occasionally pulling gently on his hair as she scrubbed it between her hands. It sent tingles throughout his entire body and the tension he'd been feeling since he'd left here two days ago finally started to fade.

He reached out and somehow managed to put the shampoo on the shelf before leaning back against Starfire, her bosom conveniently at the right height for him to nuzzle his cheek against. He heard her giggle before she wrapped her legs around his chest, her ankles locking in front of his navel. "You must stop squirming," she admonished him through her mirth.

"Can't help it," he mumbled back, trailing his fingers over her shins. "You're too good at this."

Starfire giggled again, tipping his head back against her chest and dropping a kiss on his forehead before ordering: "Take a step forward. It is time to do the rinsing."

Robin groaned his disappointment, but did as he was told. Starfire ran her fingers through his hair several more times, directing the flow of the water. Robin watched as the pinkish-reddish suds streamed down his chest and over Starfire's legs.

"Hmmm, I believe we shall have to do the repeating," Starfire said after a moment. "There is still much red in your hair." Robin frowned as Starfire's legs slipped around his sides and her warmth was suddenly gone. He turned to see what she was doing and found her picking up the shampoo bottle. She looked back up at him, and the expression on her face suddenly changed; she seemed transfixed by the sight of him as she dropped the shampoo back on the shelf.

"Star?" Robin asked.

"_**Upi'ppl sd yjpihj upihjbr nrrm om nsyy'r,"**_ she murmured in Tamaranian. Robin didn't catch all of it; only something about "you appear" and "battle." Before he had a chance to question her, her expression turned feral and she actually growled at him as she shoved him up against the wall of the tub and seared her lips to his, pressing herself against him.

Robin was startled for a moment, but quickly wound his arms around her back and returned the kiss. It became heated very fast, with each of them grasping at the other. Robin did his best to keep up with Starfire, but her hands and lips seemed to be everywhere at once: nibbling on his earlobe, slicking over his shoulders and abdomen, scratching his thighs before reaching between them and coiling around his already-erect manhood.

She pulled away at that, toying with the organ as she met his gaze again, a wild look in her eyes and a predatory smile on her lips. He was about to question her when she started doing something with her fingernails that caused him to groan. Her lips curled a bit and she released him, only to grab him by his upper arms and pull him out away from the wall. She rose from the floor and coiled herself around him; her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. She bit rather firmly into his shoulder, which Robin found oddly thrilling in spite of the pain. He slid his hands over her slick back and cupped her behind as she began to kiss and nibble her way up his neck, whispering to him in Tameranian.

"_**Upi str'u nysbr smf bs'rtpid esttort," **_she breathed against his ear before fondling the lobe with her tongue. Robin's brain was pretty hazy, what with what she was doing to him and his attempts to keep up; the only part of that he caught was: "You are my…" Assuming it was good, he laved his tongue up her neck.

"_You have __**ohmoyrf**__ my heart __**smf gotrf u'pomrd,"**_ she panted as she dragged her lips over his cheek. _"Making love to you will be__** pdy jpmptsn'r." **_ She fastened her mouth over his, pushing her tongue between his lips as she ground herself against him, their bodies slipping past each other with the lubrication of the water.

Robin raised his hands and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her to him as tightly as he could. She returned the embrace around his shoulders, all the while nibbling and sucking at his lips and tongue. She started to roll her hips against his, causing a bit of feather-like friction as his sex slipped against the outside of her opening.

As much as Robin liked that, he knew they were going to get in trouble if they stayed like this. "Star," he mumbled around her lips, releasing his hold on her and trying to push her away. "Star!" Pushing against her shoulders wasn't working; she had too strong of a grip on him. "Star!" He raised his hands to her cheeks and leaned his head back.

Her eyes, dark with desire, finally focused on him. "Robin?"

"Contraception," he told her simply.

"Oh!" She reached behind him and grabbed some body wash, squirting a bit on her thighs and quickly working it into a lather to wash away the sticky secretion that had formed there, holding her to her _**revoleth**_. She released him and tossed the shower curtain aside, floating over to the vanity to dig in the back of a drawer. She quickly came up with a foil packet, which she ripped open and dropped carelessly on the floor. She rejoined him in the tub, the rolled rubber sheath between two fingers. Robin reached up to take it from her when he saw her eyes spark and she popped the condom into her mouth.

"Starfire?"

She knelt in front of him and took his penis in one hand, caressing it a bit before lowering her mouth over it, unrolling the condom as she descended. She released him slowly, swirling her tongue as she did so. Robin groaned, reaching behind him to find something to hang on to, finding only slick tile.

Shaking his head, Robin panted out a couple of breaths as Starfire rose up to meet his gaze. "Have you been reading the _Kama Sutra_ again?" he managed after a moment.

"Yes, but I read about that in _Cosmopolitan,_" she replied, sliding her arms around his neck again.

Robin gave a shaky laugh. "Remind me to get you a subscription to that," he said as she descended into another kiss.

It took only a few moments to regain their passion. Starfire coiled her legs around him and began to roll her hips against his again. Robin grabbed her behind in both hands and maneuvered himself between her folds, slowly sliding inside of her. Starfire threw her head back and moaned, giving Robin access to her chest. He leaned over and dragged his lips over her skin, quickly latching onto a nipple. Starfire squealed at the contact, and began to rock against him at a fairly quick pace. Robin pulled her back, kissing her hungrily as he did his best to match her rhythm.

The kiss broke a few moments later and Starfire pulled him tightly to her, thrusting against him with some force and muttering in Tameranian again. _"You are the most __**boto'r**__ male I am acquainted with. You are making me __**omdsmr**__ with__** idy. **__Please, assist me in __**svjorbomh pthosd.**__ Please…__**"**_ She rolled and twisted her hips and Robin was thankful that he didn't actually have to support her; she was driving him insane doing that.

In the midst of their energetic lovemaking, their _**dpi'syr**_ gems began to slip past each other, sending shivers of emotion through Robin. Starfire was obviously feeling the same thing as her pants and moans became much louder and more shrill whenever the stones touched. It drove their passion much higher much faster and Starfire soon began to convulse around him, digging her fingers into his shoulder and back. Robin's own sex began to tighten, and, having almost no leverage in the position he was in and nearly overcome by his emotions and physical sensations, he merely held on to Starfire, howling as his climax overtook him as hers began to end.

His legs seemingly made of jelly all of a sudden, Robin fell back against the tile of the shower, Starfire's sticky legs peeling away from his sides as he slid down into a sitting position. She twisted over to sit next to him, one leg still thrown over his thighs, both of them panting. "Oh my…wow…" he stuttered.

Starfire giggled. "I find it so amusing that you have trouble forming coherent thoughts after you have experienced orgasm." She reached up to kiss him playfully.

Robin pulled a breath as they separated. "I find it amazing that you can."

Starfire shrugged.

"Speaking of coherent thoughts," Robin asked after a bit of recovery, "what was all that Tameranian? I didn't catch a lot of it."

"Oh," Starfire blushed. "It was mostly 'sweet nothings,' is that the term?"

"Sweet nothings, huh?" Robin reached up to push some strands of hair from her face. "Some of it sounded kind of dirty."

Starfire's eyes turned confused. "Why would I speak of dirty things when we are in the shower?"

Robin laughed. "No…sexy. Sexy things."

Starfire still looked a bit confused, but she blushed. "Well, yes. Much of it was sexy."

"What was that bit at the beginning about me and battle?"

Starfire's blush deepened. "When I saw the red dye streaked over your skin, you looked as though you had just returned from battle. It…excited me."

"Because I looked…bloody?" Robin wasn't sure what to make of that.

Starfire nodded. "You looked as though you had been victorious."

"It was the victorious part that turned you on?"

"Well…yes."

"Good," he hugged her to his chest. "As long as you don't have a fetish for blood or something."

"Oh no!" He felt her cringe. "Blood is associated with injury. Injury and sex do not go together."

"Oh?" He looked down at her. "What do you call this?" He pointed to the spot on his shoulder where she'd bitten him.

"Bites of love are not injuries; they are visible reminders of passion between _**revolethen**_."

"If you say so." He kissed her forehead. "Hey, didn't you say I needed another shampoo?"

"Oh yes! There is still much red in your hair." Starfire rose from the floor and offered a hand to Robin, who gratefully took it. They assumed their positions again with Starfire floating behind Robin, massaging shampoo into his scalp.

"So, you don't like the dye job, huh?" he asked, leaning against her a bit.

"No. I love the dark color of your hair. I wish you would not wear it so short."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Tameranians of both sexes do not generally cut their hair. And I must admit, I find long hair on males attractive."

"Really?" He nuzzled her bosom a bit. "Maybe I'll grow mine out."

"I believe I would like that." She pushed him under the spray, rinsing again. She turned him around and landed. "Not so much red this time."

"Good, because this water is starting to get cold." Robin shut the tap off .

"Oh!" Starfire gasped. "That won't do. Come," she handed him a towel and wrapped one around herself. "We shall go back to our room and I shall warm you."

Robin couldn't help a naughty grin as he wrapped the towel around his waist and followed her across the hall.

* * *

I wasn't going to write this; I was going to cut it off where it's cut off in the main story: Starfire throws Robin in the bathroom and tells him to take off his clothes. But...then I started to get some cute ideas for it, like Star holding on to him with her legs while she shampooed his hair, and I just decided to run with it. That, and every time I post a chapter, at least one reviewer says I need to write more cut scenes (yes, I'm talking to you, Lupine eyes!).

I don't know when the next cut scene will be; I do have one more planned but it's a ways down the line. But who knows...maybe if I get lots of reviews, I'll get some more cute ideas! ;-)


	5. By Mutual Agreement

_Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics. I'm not them and am making no money, so don't bother with the lawyers._

_Chapter 25: By Mutual Agreement (The Cut Scene)_

A/N: Please note: this is NOT the entire chapter, only the section that I cut stuff from. To read the rest of the chapter, please read Chapter 25 in _Falling II: The Curse of the Bat_

by Lelila

TtTtTtT

Starfire's burns had actually been a fairly easy heal for Raven. She didn't need to touch her and was able to perform the magic through Robin's cape. Starfire was grateful for the relief of her pain but was a bit bothered by how sensitive her skin remained. Showering was quite uncomfortable. But toweling off and slipping into her nightclothes lit up her senses in a not un-pleasurable way. She exhaled a shaky breath as the tingles cascaded through her. She flopped onto her bed and tried to relax and ignore her body.

But the tingling continued with every breath she took. When she closed her eyes, she could imagine it was Robin caressing her. Her mind filled with images of him from this evening's battle. He had been impressive as always: agile, flexible, strong. He'd fought smart _and_ hard. And she'd almost lost him again tonight; that goon she'd taken out after she'd been burned had been closer to Robin than she'd liked. That made her angry. What made her more angry was the fact that the Batman had insinuated that she should not have saved him. She frowned, a Tamaranian curse flitting through her mind. He was _not_ her leader. She was beginning to understand Robin's feelings.

Speaking of Robin, she'd only gone along with his subterfuge regarding their relationship because he wished it. If it were up to her, she'd be with him now. And she wanted to be. She wanted to hold him, to prove to herself that he was there and all right. And she wanted _him_ to cause her skin to tingle, not the remains of some wound.

She heaved a mighty breath and a shiver ran through her as the movement of her pajama top over her skin sent tingles through her again. "_**Givlyjod,"**_ she swore to herself in Tamaranian. It was obvious to her now that the Batman was no better than any of the rest of them. Robin had no good reason for hiding anything from him. He wasn't worth it.

Angry and a bit aroused, she ignited a starbolt for light and headed across the hall, intent on telling Robin her thoughts about the Batman. To her surprise, she met him, clad only in boxers and a tank top, in the middle of the corridor on his way to her room. "Robin?"

"Come on," he said gruffly, grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards his room. Starfire extinguished her starbolt and trotted after, a bit confused.

"Robin?" she repeated softly as they entered his room, which was lit only by a low-wattage bedside lamp.

He responded by yanking her against himself and kissing her ravenously. Starfire heard the door snick shut behind her, pushed with just enough force by Robin.

Initially taken off guard, Starfire quickly responded, arching against him as his free hand slid up her back.

"You were so sexy taking out those goons tonight," he breathed between nips against her skin. "And telling Bruce off like that…" He hummed low in his throat, a grumble that sounded something like a growl. "I've missed you so much…"

"I have missed you as well, _**Dpi'syr**_…" She was cut off as his lips crashed against hers again.

Robin's passion was zealous. Starfire could barely keep up with him. He laved his tongue down her neck and over her chest, stopping just long enough to rip open the front of her top, sending the buttons flying. She gasped as he peppered kisses over her more-sensitive-than-usual breasts. He sank to his knees, continuing his trail of kisses over her abdomen before pulling her pajama bottoms and panties down around her ankles. He suckled at both of her thighs and nuzzled his nose into the cleft between them briefly before rising to his feet and assaulting her lips with his again. "God, I want you so much," he moaned against her mouth as he gripped her low around her back and picked her up.

Out of instinct - and habit - Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's shoulders and her legs around his hips. Every nerve in her body lit up; the tingles that started in her chest streaked down her belly and over her back. Her sex twitched as she felt Robin's still-clothed arousal press itself against her.

His lips still sucking and nipping at every inch of her skin that he could reach, Robin took a few steps to the bed and tossed her on to it, falling on top of her. Again his mouth was on hers, his tongue breaching inward. She mewled against the assault, quickly dueling back, sucking and stroking. She raked her fingers up his back, ripping his shirt open in her desperate desire to feel his skin under her hands.

She arched against him as his lips found the spot behind her ear that drove her insane, moaning loudly. "Shhhh," he hissed into her ear, but continued his attack on her senses.

Her head spun, and her body ached for him. But she had intended to talk to him. This seemed very sudden. "Robin?" she murmured. When the only response she received the feel of his teeth on her earlobe and his fingertips digging into her thigh, she pushed him away, needing to use some of her alien strength to do so, his intent so great. "What?" he gasped, his chest heaving, his pupils wide with desire. The question she had as to whether he was certain he wanted to do this, considering the circumstances, died at the sight of him. It was obvious he wanted this as much as she did. She smirked naughtily at him and tore the remains of his shirt from his chest. "You are – what is the term? Dressed over."

He laughed, the noise a combination of the sweet chuckle he would make when she made some kind of mistake with her language and the bawdy chortle she would sometimes hear from Cyborg when he and Beast Boy were teasing them. "It's 'overdressed,'" he corrected, dropping a kiss on her nose. "And you're right. But also a bit under-dressed." He stole a peck from her lips before sliding away. "Hold that thought."

Starfire felt the blaze in her nerves extinguish, and she started to feel cold. She frowned, but was able to console herself by admiring the sight of Robin removing his boxers, giving her a good view of his perfectly formed buttocks. The scowl turned into a saucy grin as she watched him pull a foil packet from his utility belt, rip it open and apply the prophylactic. He turned back, the intensity in his eyes softening a little as he lifted a brow in query. "What are you looking at?"

Her grin grew a bit lascivious. "I was admiring the excellent gluteus maximus you possess."

He chuckled again as he settled back onto the bed. "I always thought you were an ass woman."

"Well, I do enjoy kicking the butt."

He smiled again, leaning in for a kiss, this one much less demanding. It didn't take long, however, for their fever pitch to rise once again, and they were soon kissing and sucking and nipping and grabbing each other as if their lives depended on it. The tingles in Starfire's breasts started the instant that Robin's bare chest touched hers and quickly radiated throughout her body. As his body slid over hers, their _**Dpi'syr**_ gems touched, and Starfire's already roiling emotions exploded. This boy, this _man_, meant so much to her; she loved everything about him, even the stubbornness that could frustrate her so. How could anyone not see how wonderful he was? She wanted nothing more than to take him in her arms, into her body, and meld with him until they were truly one.

Overcome by the height of her physical and mental states, Starfire began to float off the bed, carrying Robin with her. "No," he grunted into her ear, sliding off of her a little and using his weight to press her back into the mattress. "Stay on the bed." He grabbed her arms and laced his fingers through hers, pushing her hands over her head and firmly against the pillows.

Starfire studied the intensity on his face, obviously heightened by their connection through the _**Dpi'syr**_ gems. He had never been so forceful during the act of _**xioykrw**_. She found it thrilling. "I shall...do my best," she panted.

"Good." He punctuated his approval by kissing her hungrily again as he positioned his hips between her thighs. A little wriggling and he slipped inside of her, pushing himself in to the hilt. Starfire moaned into his mouth; the initial insertion was perhaps her favorite part of the act. A thrill shot through her as her insides stretched and she felt the tip of his organ press against her cervix.

Robin pulled almost all of the way out before pressing strongly into her again. He repeated the motion several times, twisting his hips a little as his thighs met hers. He then settled into a somewhat shallower stroke, one that allowed him to deliver all of his weight and strength with every thrust and yet somehow kept their _**Dpi'syr**_ gems from parting.

They'd had vigorous sex before, quite often actually, but nothing like this. With her emotions charged and her attempts to keep at least some control over her flying, Starfire was overcome and thus Robin was doing most of the work, which was odd as usually their lovemaking was a very joint affair. But she liked it. She liked the fact that, after what had felt like forever of his avoiding her and being cool towards her, his zeal seemed bottomless and it was making her ever more aroused. She started to squeal with the apex of every thrust.

"Shhhh," he puffed. "Breathe, don't scream."

She did her best to comply, an occasional noise escaping between her pants. She could feel her climax beginning to build; her sex began to twitch and her muscles began to tighten. Her vision began to turn green, as if someone had changed the color settings on a computer monitor. She squeezed her eyes shut in the hope that she would not accidentally release any eye bolts. She never had before, but there was a first time for everything.

With her eyes closed, she could concentrate even more on her physical sensations. Robin's strokes were somehow becoming faster and deeper, and she felt as if she might explode around him. She squeezed his hands, feeling her nails dig into his flesh. "R...Robin..." she gasped as she teetered on the edge.

Robin's thrusts became very shallow and fast, and she could feel him gripping her hands as well. "St...Star..." he stuttered out before kissing her with more passion than she thought she'd ever felt. Her orgasm crashed over her at that moment. She could feel the energy leaking out between her eyelids as every muscle in her body tensed. She screamed into Robin's mouth; the sensations not letting up. She heard him make the groan he always did during his climax, but it seemed long and drawn out as well. She felt as if her whole body were trying to envelope him, not just her genitals.

Slowly, slowly, her climax began to ebb and her body began to relax. She felt as if her spirit were returning to her body after being released from it in order to experience the pure joy that was making love with her _**Dpi'syr**_. As she began to regain control, she found it a little difficult to release Robin's hands, but was eventually able to do so. She turned her head to the side and experimentally opened her eyes, to make sure she wouldn't blast Robin in the face. After determining that was not a problem, she turned back to find him panting into the crook of her neck, the room now dark. "Robin?"

"Ohmigod," Robin muttered incoherently. "That was...holy cow..."

Starfire smiled to herself, and wriggled her fingers free from his, sliding them over his slick back, wet from what she assumed was perspiration. _"That was most delightful,"_ she murmured to him in French.

"Uh huh," he grunted back.

She hugged him tightly. _**"Yr sefte, Dpi'syr **_Robin."

That seemed to bring him back to himself a bit, as he nuzzled her ear. "I love you, too." He traced some soft kisses up her cheek to her lips. "Wow," he said, his breath still a bit shallow. "Did I ever tell you what a great lover you are?"

She grinned, reaching up to caress his cheek. "No, but you too are indeed a skilled _**Revoleth.**_"

She saw his boyish grin in the dim light. "Then together, we must be incredible." He leaned down and kissed her gently again.

"Robin?" she asked as he continued to nuzzle her cheek and neck. "What happened to the light?"

"Huh? Oh, it just went out. The bulb must have blown. That happens now and again with these old incandescent lights."

They lay together for some time longer, floating in their elevated emotions, bodies still connected, until Starfire said that she was getting stiff. Reluctantly, Robin slipped out of her, and their _**Dpi'syr**_ gems separated. They both felt a bit dizzy for a moment, but too tired to question anything, Robin settled next to her, putting his head on her shoulder, and they drifted into an exhausted but happy sleep.

TtTtTtT

* * *

At last, another update! This idea was another early one, though it's gone through some changes over time, and the tone of it has shifted. I made a point of making the love scene in Starfire's point of view; it seems to me that I always write them from Robin's POV, which is kind of weird as I'm a girl. Though, anatomy notwithstanding, I'm a lot more like Robin than I am like Starfire.

Sex is always hard to write. I do my best to be respectful of the characters and still advance the story. This is _not_ porn. I don't write porn. Porn is about the _act_: insert tab A into slot B, repeat. The characters don't matter. I write what I call explicit love scenes (I've also heard it called _romantica_, not a bad term). It's really about what's going on in the heads and hearts of the characters; if other body parts happen to be involved, I'll mention them in passing. It's _all_ about the characters. The act itself is almost secondary.

The point of this scene is not that they've got the hots for each other, but that they've both gotten to the point in this adventure where their relationship is more important than whatever anybody else may think. But with the dawning of the morning, is that going to remain the truth? You'll have to wait and see...

(Despite the above, I had to put something in there about Dick's ass...he does have the best ass in DCU, after all!)

Make with the love; the muse works harder when she gets a steady diet of it!


End file.
